Cambiando la historia
by laury13
Summary: "Por favor, quiero olvidar...deseo olvidar, olvidar y volver a comenzar"  Esas fueron las palabras que pronuncio Hikari Uchiha después de ser absorbida por una bola de energia, viajando 50 años en el pasado, donde su salvación tenia nombre: Sasuke Uchiha
1. Prologo

Elegí la categoría de Sasusaku, debido a que Sakura es la más allegada en la trama de la historia, en el transcurso entenderán porque, el Fic contiene OC (personajes originals)

_**Prologo**_

El cielo yacía oscurecido, el aire pesado y el susurro del bosque doloroso. Tras una explosión el débil cuerpo amoratado de una niña caminaba torpemente, con sus extremidades rasguñadas y sus ropas rotas.

_Huir_

Repetía con desespero su mente, corrió como pudo con sus ojos vidriosos.

Konoha estaba oscura y solitaria, la que una vez fue reconocida como una aldea alegre y contagiosa por la amabilidad de sus aldeanos hoy yacía bajo el poder de los _Akatsuki,_ que llevaban 50 años liderando el país del fuego.

Eran pocos los sobrevivientes de la cruel anomalía que azoto el país.

-A-ayuda-susurro desplomándose sin gracia sobre el suelo, el frio de la noche acaricio su melena negra, su piel blanca y sus ropas rotas.

.

.

_Despierta_

Sus ojos temblaron bajo sus parpados, sus oídos abiertos ante los sonidos y aquella vos delgada y melodiosa que le hablaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?-musito, abriendo lentamente sus orbes amatistas, acostumbradas a la poca luz proporcionada, escucho como el sonido del agua caer sobre un recipiente.

-No te muevas, podrías abrir tus heridas-aconsejo nuevamente esa vos, giro la cabeza en su dirección y entre las sombras se acerco una figura femenina.

Su esplendida belleza y su lindo semblante le sorprendieron.

Era una joven muchacha, de largos cabellos rosas, piel tersa y pálida y poseedora de unos resplandecientes ojos azul tornasol.

Frunció el ceño y su corazón palpito con fuerza, abrió sus labios rosas alejándose con desconfianza, su espalda toco el acero de la cama.

-No te asustes, solo te quiero ayudar-se apresuro a decir, intentando calmar a la hermosa niña de cabellos negros.

-Soy Maya, te encontré lesionada hace varias noches-menciono acercándose con preocupación.

Hikari abrió sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Cuanto llevo…?-la joven de delicados ojos los entrecerró con preocupación y un deje de tristeza, sentándose en el pie de la cama.

-Hace tres noches, pensé que no despertarías-explico, fue en ese instante en que Hikari se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se encontró con sus fuerzas renovadas.

-Estaba muy malherida ¿eres un ninja medico?-formulo atónita, la muchacha sonrió.

-Mi abuela lo era, fui su estudiante y aprendí cuanto pude mientras estuvo con vida-su semblante se entristeció, Hikari desvió la mirada y de repente sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y como la estructura se estremecía peligrosamente, derribando algunas cosas en el intento.

-Es otro ataque de los Akatsuki, últimamente han recorrido celosamente la aldea-dijo entre dientes, la pelinegra observo como apretaba la tela de su Kimono entre sus manos.

Se permitió observar el lugar en donde estaba refugiada, se asemejaba a un sótano, pequeño y viejo, pero igualmente cálido y acogedor. Las paredes se encontraban teñidas en un suave verde pastel.

-Debo irme-sentencio, la muchacha volvió a ella con rapidez sus ojos, la pelinegra noto que tenía el cabello muy largo, laceo y brillante.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, si no tienes hogar donde ir, este lugar es pequeño pero cómodo-Hikari frunció el ceño.

-Pero tú ni siquiera sabes quién soy-la joven de ojos tornasol sonrió con dulzura.

-Ya tú me conoces, sabes mi nombre y mi profesión…si tienes hambre en el burrito a tu lado deje comida, yo iré a por agua-comunico levantándose con una chocora llena de agua sucia de su sangre, Hikari la observo en silencio hasta que su figura desapareció.

-Ellos me buscan a mí-murmuro al vacio, se levanto con cuidado y calzo sus pies con sus sandalias, busco algún orificio el cual pudiera ver donde se encontraba.

Se acerco a un espejo adherido a la pared verde pastel, miro con atención su reflejo.

La niña frente a ella era preciosa y perfecta, tenía la piel blanca y relucía suavidad, su melena negra, larga y lacea, rosándole las caderas y enmarcando su frente, sus orbes como dos joyas moradas.

Hikari volvió sus ojos al burrito, donde aquella gentil chica le había dejado comida, bajo un rugido de su estomago acepto la merienda.

_Tres meses después_

Maya se acerco a la salita y comenzó a buscar a Hikari con los ojos, al encontrarla, sentada sobre el piso mirando fijamente a su regordete gato Buyo.

La niña yacía limpia con un hermoso Kimono blanco bordado en flores y su larga melena cayendo como cascada por hombros y espalda.

La joven pelirosa se acerco sonriente a la pelinegra, Hikari la miro por encima de sus pestañas.

-Tengo un obsequio para ti-dijo con emoción.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió suavemente, acariciando el pelaje del gato.

-Ten, quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo-la muchacha le puso alrededor del cuello una cadena de cristal, Hikari la tomo entre sus dedos y su rostro se ilumino.

-¿Por qué me lo obsequias?-pregunto con curiosidad, Maya se enderezó y se acerco al bibliotecario.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, lo compre para ti-musito, Hikari la observo en silencio, como siempre.

-Por cierto Hikari, necesito que vallas al bosque y encuentres esta flor, la necesito para una niña que se encuentra muy enferma; confió en que la reconocerás-Maya se acerco a ella y le enseño la foto de la planta.

La pelinegra se enderezo y tomo el pergamino, lo observo y asintió.

-Hai, adiós…-Hikari apretó el pergamino y la miro, pareciendo dudar-Maya-Sama.

Dicho esto le dio la espalda y la joven solo escucho el portazo de la puerta al cerrarse, Maya sonrió con las pestañas humedecidas, aunque ella desconociera el pasado de la niña, únicamente sabia que le había cobrado gran afecto.

Bajo un claro cielo azul, el aire del bosque parecía más ligero y menos terrorífico que la última vez. Las hojas de los arboles danzaban con libertad y se escuchaba el suave canto de las marmotas.

La pelinegra reunió algo de chacka en sus piernas y a una velocidad sorprendente llego al prado reluciente de flores bajo la discreción del mediodía.

-Aquí debe estar-abrió el pergamino y miro aquella flor de llamativos pétalos azules, al ser bastante peculiar entre las demás debería ser sencillo encontrarla.

Se hinco y rebusco entre las demás plantas coloridas con atención.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!-suplico con plegaria una vos infantil.

Hikari se acerco detrás de unos matorrales y vio a una niña aparentemente de su misma edad, la cual lloraba con gran lamento.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto, la niña se estremeció y la miro con sus grandes ojos castaños bañados en lágrimas saladas.

-Es mi madre, unos malhechores la han atacado-sollozo, la pelinegra se acerco y arrugo un poco la nariz.

-Indícame donde esta-la niña asintió y trago, guiándola a un claro rio, bajo la sombra de un árbol reposaba el cuerpo herido de una mujer.

-¿Podrás salvarla?-pregunto con nostalgia, Hikari se inclino diagnosticando la gravedad de sus heridas.

-Sí, solo esta desmayada-y después se hinco y de las palmas de sus manos salió una gran cantidad de chacka y las apunto en todas la direcciones en las cuales habían heridas.

Ante la mirada incrédula de la niña observo como los ojos grisáceos de su madre se entreabrían.

-¡Mamá!-sollozo precipitándose sobre su pecho, la mujer en un acto de reflejo la abrazo con fuerza.

Hikari se volvió a poner en pie y silenciosamente dejo a solas a las mujeres, permitiéndoles privacidad.

-Mi madre solía abrazarme así-musito, entre un punto fijo sus orbes amatista reconocieron la flor que hace unas horas había estado buscando.

La tomo entre sus manos y la envolvió en el pergamino, viendo ya que había oscurecido y que muy pronto el sol se ocultaría corrió con apuro hacia la aldea, antes de que montaran guardia los centinelas de Akatsuki.

En el camino el corazón de Hikari latía a una milla por segundo, miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, verificando que nadie le seguía.

Suspiro cuando llego a la casa donde vivía Maya, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de sí, la sala estaba a oscuras, entrecerró los ojos y encendió las bombillas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar los muebles volcados y en el centro, aquel hombre de cabellos negros y mirada escarlata, culpable de sus más oscuras pesadillas.

-Feliz cumpleaños _Hi-ka-ri_-sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, sus ojos dilatados apreciando la figura ante ella.

-¿Dónde está ella?-ignoro el pavor que sentía correr por sus venas. Madara Uchiha movió un poco la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Aquella hermosa jovencita de cabello rosa?-Hikari apretó sus nudillos, Madara se hiso a un lado y revelo el cuerpo magullado y sucio de Maya, pálido sobre el suelo. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente.

-H-hikari-reconoció en un hilillo de vos, La pelinegra se lleno de ira.

-¿¡Porque la lastimaste! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!-grito, fue allí, a una velocidad sorprendente el puño de Madara aterrizo sobre el labio de la niña, reventándolo.

-¿Enserio pensabas, estúpida niña que alguna vez escaparías de mi?-Bramo sermoneándola con brusquedad por los hombros, volviendo a golpear su rostro, su cuerpo se derrumbo sobre el suelo, su melena cubrió su cara.

Hikari tembló con dolor y miro por encima de sus pestañas el pálido rostro de Maya que lloraba amargamente.

Madara tomo a la joven por el cabello y la obligo a levantarse, ante la odiosa mirada de la pelinegra.

-Esa niña que ves allí, a la que protegiste con tanto fervor...no es nadie más que Hikari Uchiha; _mi _hija-susurro en su oído, Maya abrió los ojos con fuerza, paralizada de la sorpresa y el horror.

Por primera vez, lagrimas brillante rodaban por las mejillas de Hikari Uchiha, el asesino a su madre cuando ella tenía tres años, luego la rapto y la obligo a vivir con él, sometiéndola a crueles entrenamientos con cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, siendo luego curada bajo la triste mirada de las mucamas.

Llenando su corazón de odio y rencor, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de huir y volver a comenzar. El nuevamente aparecía, doblegando todas sus esperanzas, ahogo un sollozo con su mano y cerró los ojos al escuchar un débil grito de Maya.

_-Por favor, quiero olvidar…deseo olvidar, olvidar y volver a comenzar-_

Suplico con melancolía al cesar los jadeos de su compañera, sintió una fuerte energía abrazar su cuerpo y después como era sumergida en algo blando.

.

.

_¡Hikari!_

Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera bajo un mar y nadara hasta sacar la cabeza a la superficie.

-¡Ya levántate, llegaras tarde a la academia!

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos con confuncion.

-¿Maya-Sama?-formulo, la dueña de unos orbes azules y cabellos rosas tiro de sus sabanas y de un jaloneo la saco de la cama.

-Me prometiste que harías esto, Ayer hable con el Hokage y te aceptaron debido a tu alto poder y tu clan-explico encerrándola en el baño, Hikari parpadeo con lentitud.

-Tuve un extraño sueño-susurro llevándose una mano a la cabeza e ignorando el parloteo de la pelirosa.

-¡Ya báñate!-grito, Hikari suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse, sometiendo luego su cuerpo a una fría ducha.

…

-¡Te ves increíble!-la Joven pelirosa elevo sus manos hasta la altura de sus pechos y sonrió encantada, Hikari guardo silencio y tomando una cinta en sus manos recogió su larga melena en una coleta alta.

-Hace tiempo que no lo recogías-comento, Hikari llevaba un chaleco corto morado con cuello tortuga, una falda cortada por los lados y unos calentadores de codo, calzaba unas sandalias igualmente moradas.

-Está muy largo, de lo contrario no podría moverme con libertad-menciono, de esa manera le rosaba la media espalda.

-Sí, pero no me gusta que lo cortes, así está muy lindo.

Hikari menciono un ligero _"Mmm"_ y colocándose la mochila dejo un fuerte portazo al salir. Hoy seria la numeración de los equipos…esperaba tocar en uno bueno.

**Continuara… **


	2. Equipo 7

_**Equipo 7**_

Deslizo con cuidado la puerta y finalmente entro, cerrándola detrás de sí.

-Lamento la tardanza-dijo al instructor, un hombre de tés tostada, cabello marrón atado en una coleta, ojos oscuros y una marca en el puente de la nariz.

-Descuida, aun no hemos comenzado-tranquilizo con una agradable sonrisa, Hikari asintió y fue en ese momento cuando presintió las miradas en su espalda.

-Tenemos una nueva compañera, su nombre es Hikari y debido a su alto puntaje en los exámenes _Konin_ entro sin problemas en la academia-la pelinegra hecho un vistazo al aula y noto que la mayoría de los puestos estaban ocupados.

Excepto uno, junto a un guapo chico de cabellos azabaches y orbes tan negros como una noche sin luna, su piel relucía como la porcelana y denotaba suavidad.

Tras no encontrar otro puesto fijo se dirigió hacia él.

-Disculpa-se aclaro la garganta, llamando su atención-¿Puedo sentarme?

El pareció estudiarla de arriba abajo y cuando Amatista y Ónix se encontraron el desvió la mirada.

_-Hmp-"contesto" _Hikari tomo eso como un sí y sin titubeos acabo sentándose; ni bien se había acomodado cuando se acerco la primera chica para replicar:

-¿Quién te crees que eres para sentarte al lado de Sasuke-Kun? Yo soy la que debería estar ahí-farfullo una chica de larga melena rubia atada en una coleta alta con el flequillo cubriendo el lado derecho de su cara.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-inquirió sin la más mínima chispa de cobardía en sus cuerdas vocales.

-Yo vine primero, yo debería estar sentada a su lado-dijo otra vos, cuando la pelinegra levanto la vista quedo asombrada.

_¿Maya-sama?_

Por la tonalidad de su cabello y sus brillantes ojos color Jade Hikari creyó haber visto la versión juvenil de su _hermana._

-¿Y Pretenden que me levante y les dé el puesto?-Afirmo la de ojos amatistas, las otras dos chicas fruncieron el entrecejo-Olvídense.

Y poco a poco mas niñas se fueron acercando a la pequeña disputa, insistiendo en que ellas deberían sentarte al lado del _Adonis_.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte a mi lado Hikari-chan-ofreció alguien más, la pelinegra volvió su rostro al frente y abrió sus ojos con impresión.

Encima del pupitre se encontraba un lindo rubio de ojos azules, su sonrisa parecía transparente y sincera.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunto con curiosidad, ya que tal parecía el sabia quien era.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-se presento ensanchando su sonrisa, Hikari asintió levemente.

-_Bájate de mi puesto, Dobe-_Hablo por primera vez el pelinegro apodado Sasuke, Naruto gruño entre dientes y se acerco a él, mirándolo furioso.

-¡_Cha_, Naruto deja de mirar así a Sasuke-Kun!-grito horrorizada la de melena rosa.

Naruto se volvió a detallarla por un corto tiempo y fijo sus ojos nuevamente en Sasuke, mirándolo con el mismo desagrado anterior.

_Sasuke, Sasuke; ¿Por qué todas están obsesionadas con este tipo?_

Pensó el rubio sumamente celoso, el pelinegro igualmente le miraba con odio.

Hikari únicamente los miraba en silencio, con una ligera mirada de diversión.

-¡Si, gane!-grito un chico levantando los brazos con victoria y empujando al ruidoso rubio de ojos azules.

-Discúlpame, ¿Te golpee?-el chico se volvió a mirar preocupado a Naruto, el cual…

Por el impulso acabo besando accidentalmente a Sasuke.

La pelinegra arrugo la nariz con asco mientras las admiradoras del pelinegro mantenían su mandíbula en el suelo, estupefactas.

-P-¿pero qué es esto?-tartamudeo sin aliento la rubia, observando cómo escupía Naruto en el piso al igual que Sasuke que yacía tembloroso y pálido como una hoja.

-Naruto, estás muerto-sentencio la pelirosa tronando sus nudillos al igual que las furibundas chicas que ilusionaban con ese beso desde que eran unas crías.

-¡S-sakura-chan! ¡Fue un accidente!-se apresuro a decir balbuceando asustado.

-Mas que muerto-cito.

…

-Y el siguiente es el _equipo 7_-informo Iruka con una tabla de notas en sus manos-conformado por Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…

-¡Iruka-Sensei!-protesto el rubio con un tremendo chichón en el ojo y el rostro morado-¿Cómo es posible que pongan a un ninja tan bueno como yo con un hígado como él?

Señalo directamente al pelinegro, ya que finalmente se habían sentado los tres junto a el: Sakura, Naruto y Hikari.

La pelirosa de ojos jade cerró los ojos con una vena palpitante en su frente.

-¡Siéntate Naruto!-ordeno entre dientes.

-Quisimos agrupar algo nivelado, por lo que pusimos a nuestro mejor alumno junto al peor…-sermoneo, Naruto apretó la mandíbula al escuchar como todos se burlaban excepto Hikari y Sasuke-Y eso no es todo, este será el único equipo de cuatro personas.

-¿Cómo es eso Iruka-Sensei?-tartamudeo con el rostro pálido Sakura, había pensado que por estar en el grupo de Sasuke el finalmente se fijaría en ella.

-La última integrante es _Hikari_ _Uchiha_-la pelinegra noto como Sasuke abría los ojos con fuerza y perdía el color, impresionado. Ella también ignoraba la existencia de otro sobreviviente.

Inclusive se encontraba igual o más sorprendida que el. Sasuke apretó los nudillos y la miro de reojo, escéptico.

Hikari no se inmuto por devolverle la mirada, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, meditando.

-_¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿Acaso son hermanos?-_Pensó Ino observando la espalda de la chica, desde atrás, sentada al lado de Shikamaru.

Iruka continuo informando los demás equipos, ante los suspiros decepcionados de los demás en el aula, al no quedar con el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, inclusive otros se lamentaban al descartar la idea de estar junto a la misteriosa pelinegra.

…

Hubo un pequeño receso, tras el almuerzo cada grupo podría conocer a su Sensei asignado, una esbelta pelirosa buscaba con los ojos a su amado pelinegro, desesperada al no encontrarlo.

-Sasuke-Kun-sus palabras se fueron en un suspiro decepcionado.

-¡Sakura-chan!-se volvió a ver quien gritaba su nombre con tanta alegría-Pensé que por estar en el mismo equipo podríamos armozar juntos y conocernos un poco más.

Sakura lo miro de soslayo, desinteresada y bufo.

-Primero muerta antes de quedar contigo-desprecio con una sonrisa socarrona y se alejo, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Naruto.

-Sasuke…Sasuke-Kun-llamo con dulzura, esperando ser escuchada.

Naruto apretó los dientes, sintiendo su corazón arrugado y en el fondo de este, un pinchazo de celos y envidia.

Por otro lado, Hikari se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, comiendo con tranquilidad el almuerzo que Maya había hecho por ella.

_-¿Cómo es posible?-_aquella vos profunda y penetrante llamo su atención, la pelinegra fijo sus orbes purpuras en el chico frente a ella, Sasuke apretó los nudillos-_Yo era el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y de ser que eres lo que dices ser ¿Por qué tus ojos son de ese color? No es característico del clan. _

Hikari dejo su comida a un lado y trago, pasible-Yo también pensaba lo mismo y aunque mis recuerdos son borrosos no puedo darte detalles, mi madre salvo mi vida.

Sasuke no se inmuto, esperando escuchar la historia completa.

Hikari movió un poco la cabeza, reviviendo aquella noche fría y dolorosa. Elevo sus ojos al cielo y comenzó a relatar sus recuerdos:

-Mis ojos proceden del _clan oculto entre el aire_, el antiguo hogar de Naomi, mi madre. Después de que mi abuela decidiera suplantarle los ojos por unos normales Naomi abandono la aldea siendo aun una adolecente, creyendo que con eso daría fin a esa maldición y se refugió en el clan Uchiha, allí conoció a mi padre el cual nunca conocí.

Relato recordando aquella historia que su madre solía contarle en las noches, bajo una sonrisa forzada y una mirada entristecida.

-_Nunca había escuchado la existencia de ese clan-_murmuro el pelinegro, con sus orbes negros clavados en la hierba verde del piso.

-Era un clan extraño, solía llamarse así ya que básicamente Vivian en montañas altísimas, Naomi deserto la idea de suplantar mis ojos y en vez de eso los vendo, aprendí a vivir como una ciega y por eso, no pude ver el rostro del asesino.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y levanto la vista, volviendo a mirar atentamente su rostro.

-_Y ya sabes manejarlo-_confirmo, Hikari le sostuvo la mirada y marco una leve sonrisa.

-Aprendí a controlarlo gracias al Sharingan…de lo contrario ahora mismo podría causarte un dolor enfermizo siquiera con sostener mi mirada-Alardeo siniestramente.

-_Hmp-_Hikari bajo la mirada a su almuerzo y volvió a meterse en la boca bocado de ramen, arrugando la nariz al pasarlo por su garganta.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Llamo emocionada la pelirosa por fin al encontrarlo, pero al mirar de soslayo con quien se encontraba, enfureció.

_¡Cha! ¿¡Pero que se cree persiguiendo a mi Sasuke!_

La pelinegra ignoro su enfado y lentamente se puso en pie, ladeando una sonrisa engreída hacia Sasuke, el cual la miro en silencio, Sakura casi entro en un paro cardiaco.

.

.

-¿Presentarnos? ¿Y que se supone que debamos decir?-se escucho en el patio de la academia una vos femenina, Sakura arqueo una ceja mientras apreciaba con sus posos verdes el rostro flojo pero apuesto de su sensei.

-Ya saben…, como se llaman, lo que le gusta, le disgusta, sus pasatiempos y sus planes a futuro-explico mediocremente el hombre encogiéndose de hombros, los chicos lo miraron indecisos.

-¿Y qué le parece si comienza usted? Para que sepamos que debemos decir-ofreció Naruto, el hombre de cabello grisáceo fijo su único ojo visible en el.

-¿Yo?, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake,-saboreaba en suspiros cada palabra-¿Lo que me gusta? No quiero decirles eso, mis pasatiempos son muchos y ¿mis planes a futuro?...no había pensado en ello.

Los chicos parpadearon, desconcertados con su personalidad serena, casi adormilada.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el ramen me apasiona y lo que más me disgusta es esperar los tres minutos y mi sueño-decía con su característico entusiasmo mientras jugaba con su banda-ser un gran Hokage, entonces todos dejaran de despreciarme y me reconocerán como alguien, alguien importante.

_-Curioso-_Pensó la pelinegra a su lado. Comprendiendo

-Mi nombre es Hikari Uchiha, lo que más me gusta es entrenar y dar paseos, me disgustan muchas cosas y mi sueño es convertirme en un gran ninja-

-_Hmp, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha_, _Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico-_

Sakura lo miro sonrojada y sonrió al ser su turno:

-M-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, el chico que me gusta es…,-miro de reojo al pelinegro, temblando-lo que más me gusta es…, mi sueño es convertir mi meta en realidad.

Tras una pausa y una noticia desagradable por parte de su nuevo Sensei sello un deseo de superación en cada corazón de los integrantes del equipo 7

.

.

-¿Dices que si no pasan esa prueba vuelven a la academia?-repitió desconcertada una joven pelirosa de orbes azules, La pelinegra asintió, Maya soltó una ligera carcajada-es tan gracioso, en parte porque nunca fuiste a una academia.

Y volvió a reírse molestosamente, Hikari volcó los ojos y la miro con fastidio.

-¿Y que mas? ¿Alguien interesante en tu equipo?..., quizá un sexy chico-dijo con coquetería, Hikari alzo una ceja y suspiro.

Oh si, ella también la disgustaba enormemente.

-Estoy con Sasuke Uchiha-informo, Maya soltó un pequeño gritillo y se tapo la boca, emocionada-Y Naruto Uzumaki.

Fue entonces cuando su extasiada felicidad se apago, ensombreciendo su semblante, Hikari le prestó tiempo a que se recuperara.

-¿Hablas del _Kyubi_?-dijo con evidente temblor en la vos, temiendo su respuesta, Hikari frunció el ceño.

-El portador-corrigió, La muchacha asintió y forzó una sonrisa, intentando ser mas compresiva con la chica, Hikari ya advertía que sus padres fallecieron en la lucha contra el Kyubi…, pero ¿Quién podría elegir su destino? Naruto no era más que una pobre victima de este.

-Y ahí alguien más-noto como los posos tornasol de la chica le miraban confusa.

-Una molestia de cabello rosado-Maya cerró los ojos con una vena palpitante en la frente y, antes de que su puño cargado peligrosamente de chacka estallara contra su nariz, la pelinegra yacía del otro lado de la sala, rumbo a la escalera.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no insultes mi cabello Hikari!-grito con furia, Hikari bufo apretando el marco de la escalera.

-¡No hablaba de ti Baka-chan!-insistió comenzando a alterarse, su regio comentario no ayudo a tranquilizar el pésimo humor de su compañera-Hablaba de otra chica, una Haruno.

Maya que la miraba apretando los dientes y con furiosos ojos frunció el ceño, parpadeando con confuncion.

-¿Huh? ¿Otra Haruno? ¿Cómo es eso?-Hikari la miro con el rostro severo y una mirada endurecida, odiaba sobremanera tener que repetir las cosas.

-Mi equipo consta de cuatro personas, entre esa esta una chica con la misma tonalidad de tu cabello y se apellida Haruno, puede que sea pariente tuyo…, y puede que no-explico, la expresión de Maya era inexpresiva…, y entonces se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro delicado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y es linda?-literalmente la pelinegra cayo de espalda sobre el piso.

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Acaso soy un chico?-farfullo muy molesta, Maya la miro de soslayo.

-Que insoportable humor posees, lo decía porque las Haruno nos identificamos por nuestro pelo y nuestro buen parecer-narro la pelirosa.

-He de irme a mi habitación, no te molestes en prepararme nada para desayunar-corto la pelinegra de orbes amatista subiendo la escalera, dejando con una gran incógnita a su compañera.

-Hormonas-cito, encogiéndose de hombros y dispuesta a tejer algo.

**Continuara…**

**PD: **_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, realmente yo quería escribir algo así hace mucho desde que lo soñé…, quería pedir disculpas si alguno se sentía ofendido con el Fic, y nuevamente muchas gracias por las chicas que comentaron:_

_Cerecito_

_Sakura-Love_


End file.
